


Alone

by StoriesbyJ



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon up until 3x04 doctor's appointment, Extremely late, GGPAT2020 | Good Girls Prompt-a-thon 2020, Multi, What other tags should I include?, i love aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyJ/pseuds/StoriesbyJ
Summary: #61- Rio comes back from the dead and is set do kill beth. Only to find Elizabeth pregnant. She tells him it’s his but he doesn’t believe her but let’s her live with a warning. “Don’t call, don’t came looking for me. I want nothing to do with you.” Couple of years later comes across Beth. Someone more self destructive and tired.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Original Character(s), Beth Boland/Rhea, Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Ruby Hill/Annie Marks, Marcus & Rio (Good Girls), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 163
Kudos: 486
Collections: Good Girls Prompt-a-thon 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, This is so late like almost 2 months late. I have been going through a depressive episode because of personal reasons and basically dropped off the face of the earth in everything. I am getting better but I was tired of looking at my WIP and looking at how many I had, so I decided to drop this. 
> 
> I apologize if this is extremely short, I don't know where I am going with this, but hopefully y'all be along for the ride. Honestly I dont plan on this being a super long story. Maybe like 10-15 chapters at the most. But I again, don't know but I am trying my best not to go ghost again. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> ~ J 
> 
> PS. This is my first story told in third person (getting out of my comfort zone) so if you have any suggestions please let me know.

“Mom, can I please get the new iPhone, it’s beautiful!” Jane asked while walking through the mall. They had just moved back to Detroit after about 5 and a half years. 

The kids wanted to be closer to their Dean and Judith, and Beth wanted to be closer to Annie and Ruby. Plus Kenny, who was now 17, going into his senior year, wanted so badly to graduate from the same high school Beth and Dean did. So, against better judgement, Beth packed up her business and moved back to Detroit. 

Holding her youngest’s hand, Charlie, Beth looked at Jane, who is now 11, “Sorry Bubba, we are here to get school clothes for everyone, and then finish unpacking the new house.” 

Charlie pulled on Beth’s hand, “Mommy, can we please go to the Disney Store? I want a new Dumbo.” 

Beth looked at her 5 year old, and couldn’t help but to stare at her beautiful babygirl. Long black hair, in its curly natural state, with her tan skin, and big grey eyes. She couldn’t help but to think that Charlie looked, exactly like _him_ , immediately making Beth sad. 

“No, we can’t. We gotta get you and your brothers and sisters clothes.”Beth responded, bending down, tucking a curl behind her ear. 

“Why does Emma and Kenny get to have new phones and shop with their friends, but I have to go with you and cry baby Charlie over there.” Danny whined, with Jane in agreeing with him. 

“I’m not a cry baby!” Charlie yelled crossing her arms on her chest. 

Pinching her nose, Beth had to let out a sigh, she was really trying not to be in the middle of a popular Detroit mall. She just wanted to finish unpacking her house and go over to her new bakery. Arguing with her children had not been on the mental to-do list she had for today. 

“Look, They can shop by themselves because they’re almost adults. Yes, Danny you’re going to the 8th grade and Jane, you’re going to the 7th grade, it’s better for us to go shopping together. Please, just work with me here.” 

* * *

Taking forever in the shoe store, Jane was trying to decide between two different pairs of shoes, while Danny was on his phone and Charlie was sitting next to him. 

“Janey, please, they look the exact same.” Beth called out. 

“But they’re not mama, one is pink and the other is blue. I can’t decide.” Jane said while looking into the mirror in front of her. 

Beth looked at her watch, it was past time that Kenny and Emma were supposed to meet them, so she sat down near Jane and pulled out her phone to text them both. 

Once she fired off a text to her oldest, Jane came over, with shoes in her hand. “Mom, I’m ready.” 

“You finally picked a pair? Pink or Blue?” 

Jane shrugged, “Neither, I went with the shoes you gave me when we first got here.” 

Beth shook her head laughing, that was over an hour ago. She grabbed Jane’s shoes and walked to get in line. “Well, please go find your brother and sister, so that we can go.” 

Jane nodded and went off to find Danny and Charlie. After about 15 minutes, Beth checked out and walked to the front of the store, finding all of her children. 

“Ma, can we get pizza on the way home? I’m starving.” Kenny mumbled. 

Already tired and didn’t really feel like cooking, she shrugged, “Sure,” 

Emma groaned, “But they don’t have Rizzoli’s Pizza in Detroit, only in Cleveland.” 

“Kenny wanted to come back here, we could’ve been eating Rizzoli’s right now.” Danny moaned. 

“But if you guys remember, they have Belle’s here, when we first moved that’s all the pizza you guys wanted.” Beth Laughed. 

“Well, Emma, if you can do me a favor, please call in an order for Belle’s, and I’ll let you drive home.” 

Emma beamed, “Yes!!! I will do that right now.” She whipped out her phone and walked out of the store, excited to finally put her license to use. With everyone following Emma out of the store, Beth Noticed she was missing someone. 

Kenny. 

Emma. 

Danny. 

Jane. 

_Charlie._

“Danny. Where’s Charlie?” Beth asked, looking at her son. 

“She was supposed to be with you.” Danny replied, not looking up from his phone. 

Beth took the phone from his hand, “Daniel Boland. I left Charlie with you, I told you to watch her as I helped Jane.” 

“Mom, she said she was going to find you in the store.” 

“Danny, she’s five. You were supposed to go with her doofus.” Kenny reprimanded his younger brother, flicking him in the head.

Frantically, Beth called out her daughter’s name and made the rest of her children search the store. After about 20 minutes of searching, the store manager called mall security. 

“What does she look like?” The officer asked Beth, but all she could think about was how she lost one of her children. When Beth didn’t answer, Emma spoke up. 

“She’s about this yay-high. Her whole name is Charlotte Sophia Marie Marks. She’s 5 years old, and answers to Charlie or Sophie. Long Black curly hair with really big grey eyes, she had on a denim jacket blue shirt with dumbo on it and jeans. Here’s a picture of her.” She showed him the picture. 

“Is there anyone that you know she could’ve gone with or taken her, like a family member or her father?” The officer asked again. 

Emma looked to her mom, but Beth stayed frozen, biting her lip. Emma didn’t know everything that happened way back then, but she knew enough. She knew Charlie wasn’t her dad’s daughter and that Charlie’s dad was Mom’s friend. As dad menacingly said, _“Guy with the throat tatt.”_ Emma remembers their time in the park, playing with a little boy named Marcus, that was always with Mom’s friend. Charlie had to look like her dad, because she didn’t look like Mom or any of her other siblings, including herself but Mom never brought it up. She told all the Bolands that she was pregnant, and that they were moving. But never talked about Charlie’s dad. 

Emma sighed, looking back to the officer: 

“We are her only family.” 

“Could she have gone to another store?” He asked again. 

Emma shook her head, but Jane spoke up, “She wanted to go to the Disney Store.” 

Beth’s eyes snapped to Jane, “Dumbo. She wanted another Dumbo.” She grabbed her purse and started running to the Disney store.

Hurrying in the store, she walked around, but didn’t find her daughter. That’s when the tears started falling. She lost not only her child, but the one thing that attached her to him. If he was in their lives, this wouldn’t have happened. She wouldn’t be overwhelmed with 5 kids and damn near broke, she would be happy and she would have their daughter. 

Panic stricken, Beth started walking back towards the shoe store, when she saw her daughter, standing in between two people.

“Charlotte!” Beth cried out, making Charlie and the two people turn around, looking at Beth. She didn’t care if she looked crazy, she was relieved and ran toward her daughter, got on her knees and picked her daughter up.

“Mommy, why are you crying?” Charlie asked against Beth’s chest. She put her down, making sure she wasn’t harmed, but saw a Disney bag in her hands. 

“Charlotte, don’t you ever walk away from me or Emma, Kenny, Danny or Jane ever again. I’ve been worried sick!” 

Charlie, the ever so shy child out of all of Beth’s children, put on her big puppy dog eyes, and pouted. 

“I’m sorry, I told Danny I was going to the Disney store. He said Okay.” She whispered, making her mom smile at her innocence, lovingly putting a curl behind her ear.

“How did you even buy anything.” Beth laughed, slightly, picking up the bag from her daughter’s wrist. 

She heard a throat clear and looked up. No matter how many times Beth thought about him meeting their daughter, in different scenarios. She didn’t think it would have been the first couple of days she returned to Detroit, at a mall.

“Elizabeth.” He said. 

Beth stood up, taking Charlie’s hand and stepped back a few inches from him. Never taking her eyes off of him. He looked the same, nothing had really changed in the past 5 years that she’s seen him. Then her eyes shifted to the person next to him. Marcus. He’d be about 12 now, almost as tall as and looked exactly like his father. And his little sister. Them all together, the resemblance was absolutely striking. She shifted back to him, and he was already staring at her. All she could hear was the last thing he said to her, _“Don’t call, don’t come looking for me. I want nothing to do with you.”_

“Mr. Christopher bought me the Dumbo, Mommy.” Charlie brightened pointing from him to the bag. Beth snapped out of her thoughts and blinked, she took the bag from her and gave it back to him, making sure not to touch him. He shook his head, and took the bag away from Beth.

“Mommy, will buy you a Dumbo, later. But say Thank you.” 

“But Mommy-“ Charlie started to whine. 

“Charlotte Sophia, say thank you” She said while looking at her daughter. 

“Thank you Mr. Christopher.” Charlie pouted, still holding her mother’s hand.

“It was no problem, Charlotte.” He smiled at her, making her smile. They even had the same smile. It was time to go. 

Beth turned on her heels and proceeded to walk away, when he called out her name again. 

“Elizabeth.” 

Everything around her, simply stopped, and suddenly she felt claustrophobic. It was as they were the only two in the mall, she hadn’t felt like this since before - back when everything was simple, and all she had to do was wash the funny money through a Cloud 9 superstore. 

“Looks like we need to talk, yeah?” He called out as she stopped walking. 

She turned around, speaking to him for the first time and repeated the words that broke her heart, _“We don’t need to talk about anything. I want nothing to do with you.”_

She grabbed her daughter’s hand tighter and walked to the shoe store, where her other children were. They definitely were ordering pizza and she was definitely drinking herself to sleep tonight. 

* * *

_It didn’t take long for Beth to realize she was pregnant. She had been pregnant four times before, she knew her body and let’s be honest, she wasn’t exactly careful with Rio. But it still took her by surprise, nonetheless and once she found out, she felt extremely guilty about killing the father of her youngest child._

_It had been a month after she shot him, that’s when the nightmares started. Her dreams varied, from Marcus being there when she killed him to her being killed by him, but after every dream, she’d be screaming and jumping up from sleep, and then running to the toilet._

_Once she confirmed her pregnancy with the doctor, discovering she was 12 weeks, she told Dean. Dean knew it wasn’t his child, as they hadn’t had sex since before Jane was born, but he offered to raise Beth’s baby as his own. I mean, she wouldn’t treat her children any different, no matter if they had different fathers, but she couldn’t make Dean raise Rio’s son or daughter. She couldn’t give that child the last name Boland, and act as if nothing happened. She couldn’t go back to being just a housewife, she wanted more and that didn’t include Dean Boland. She simply just asked for a divorce._

_This is eventually how she took solace in Rhea. Even though she shot their mutual connection, she wanted her child to know family. To know his or her older brother, Marcus. She didn’t know Rio’s last name, she didn’t know if he was from Detroit or anything, but she knew he had Marcus. Their friendship even got to the point of Rhea giving Beth money to help with her own mortgage and to help pay for her divorce from Dean._

_“You spoil him too much,” Rhea said to Beth as she gave Marcus a juice box and animal crackers._

_“It’s okay, now what were you saying?” Beth replied,_

_Rhea sighed, shaking her head, “He got in bed with me, and begged me to call Daddy.”_

_Beth watched as Marcus played with Jane, and protectively touched her stomach,_

_“No kid should be without his Daddy.” She spoke sadly._

_Around the second month after the shooting, the nightmares stopped, and Judith popped up. Taking over the household, undermining Beth anyway she could, all Beth wanted to do was make money for her five children and help her best friend and sister become financially stable. Turner was watching her every move and all she could think about was “What would Rio do.”_

_So, she did it. Turner wound up dead, and she got rid of Judith and Dean at the same time. Inviting Rhea out for a celebratory drink, only to get confronted by a ghost._

_“She Ain coming, you might need that drink then huh?” He spoke as he sat down,_

_Beth can’t exactly tell you the entire conversation that he had with her, but she knew he was pissed. He pulled out the bullets, showing them to her. Asked about the kids, drank top shelf bourbon and threatened to kill her and all she could say was,_

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_The look on his face, priceless. Not the way she wanted to tell him, didn’t even think he survived the shooting, but she was glad that her child would know their father._

_“Bullshit.” He countered._

_She shook her head, “Bathroom, four months ago.”_

_He looked at her face and then her stomach, she wasn’t showing just yet. She definitely tried to hide it from everyone, she hadn’t even told Annie and Ruby, she for sure didn’t tell Rhea yet. But he just walked away and left her at the bar. That night, the nightmares returned, but they were worse this time._

_It was a few days after that, she saw Rhea at soccer practice, and she ignored the hell out of Beth. Wouldn’t even look at her.Beth gave her back the money plus interest, she let her borrow. Rhea took the money and started to walk away, but Beth stopped her._

_“Can you please, just let me explain?” Beth asked as she approached Rhea._

_She couldn’t even speak before Jane and Marcus came up to them, “Can we have a play date? Please.”_

_“No, you have piano lessons,” and “No, you have Ballet.” Both Rhea and Beth spoke, with each kid running away from the refreshment table, in disappointment._

_“Are you pregnant?” Rhea asked,_

_“Yes.”_

_“Did you know when we became friends?”_

_“I did, but that’s not the reason I wanted to befriend you.”_

_“Did you shoot him?” Her voice cracked, and Beth paused, hurt because she knew she was about to loose her new found friend._

_“Yes, but only because I had no other choice.” Beth mumbled,_

_Rhea, had tears coming down her face. No matter what went on with her and Rio, she’d always have love for him. Simply because he was Marcus’ dad, and he would literally die for him. He was a good dad._

_“Did you know about Marcus when you shot him? ”_

_“Yeah, I did. But I didn’t have a choice Rhea, you have to believe me. I was going to tell you everything, I just didn’t know when the right time was.”_

_Rhea wiped her tears, and took the money,_

_“If you know what’s good for you, stay the hell away from me and my son.” She snatched the orange slices and walked over to the other table with the PTA moms._

_Losing her friendship with Rhea was hard, and losing the connection between her child and Beth’s child, made Beth feel even more guilty. But of course, shit got worse._

_Rio showed up to her house, and took her to his own doctor, to confirm that she was pregnant. Of course she was, she knew it. Who would lie about something like this. The doctor confirmed the pregnancy by his request of seeing it on the monitor, he looked sad, but asked for a paternity test, walking out and leaving her in the office._

_The ride back to her house, was as quiet as the ride to the doctor’s. Honestly, the car ride was making her sick, but she knew, he’d have her ass if she threw up in this car. Stopping in front of her house, they both sat there, silent. Beth was the first to speak._

_“I know you’re upset about everything.”He scoffed, but didn’t say anything. So she continued,_

_“We don’t have to talk now, but we should talk soon”_

_He chuckled, laughing, and shaking his head, somewhat to the way that he did in her office at Boland Motors when she wanted a 50/50 partnership._

_“We don’t have anything to talk about Elizabeth.”_

_“Wha-“ He cut her off_

_“You shot me. Three times and left me for dead. Walked away and went back to normal activities. You put my son in danger, and I would love to return the favor. But by some Divine intervention, you’re pregnant.” He spoke unconvinced, looking out of the windshield._

_“With your baby.” She whispered. When she said that, he turned his whole body to look at her. The fire in his eyes, she’d only seen directed at others, never at her._

_“You have a husband and four kids, Elizabeth. I doubt it’s mine. Even if it is, I can’t stand to be around you or any product of you. We don’t have business together, and it’s best if we just cut ties, now. Don’t call, don’t come looking for me. I want nothing to do with you. Now get out of my car.”_

_She couldn’t even cry, as much as she wanted. She understood why he hated her, hell she hated herself. But him not wanting to be in their child’s life, it hurt. She just looked at him. He shook his head, and reached over her to open the door._

_“Get out. Now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you read Fire and Desire, go in the comments of my last chapter (chapter 11) and tell me what I should do next, cause a sister is STUCK X 1 MILLION Right now!!!!


	2. The Note and The Bourbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all blew up my inbox! And I LOVED IT!!! There was so much support and love, like yall dont understand how much it meant to me. I honestly wasnt gonna update this so fast (Because I wanted to get my other WIP out), but I decided to just do it. Lol, but that means that it may be awhile before I update again. I SERIOUSLY Need to update Fire and Desire, as well as, Part 2 to Park and Part 2 for the Committed Series, and Imma try to bust those out at the beginning of next week. 
> 
> Please enjoy, I hope it lives up to the hype. Lmfao. Let me know ~ J.

_After getting out of Rio’s car and watching him drive away, about a month ago, Beth stayed on the couch, and didn’t move. At five and a half months pregnant, she finally told Ruby and Annie her entire situation, and that she was to move away. She couldn’t stay in Detroit and run the risk of Rio, seeing their daughter. She found out she was having a girl last week._

_Ruby and Annie tried to talk her out of moving, almost 4 hours away with no help. But Beth didn’t hear any of it. She sold the house, packed up the kids and started a whole new life, in Cleveland, Ohio. Close enough, but far away too. Dean didn’t mind the kids living so far away because he really didn’t know how to raise four children, plus he got himself a new bachelor pad with Amber, and no room for four extra kids._

_She used some of the funny money that she made with Ruby and Annie to buy her new house and her bakery- Sweetie’s.Of course if she was moving, she needed to have some type of financial support for herself, now being a single mother and what better way than to do something that she loved doing._

* * *

_“Seriously bro, I need you to stop moping around.” Mick said, making Rio look up at him._

_“I’m not fucking moping. I just-“ He grumbled and threw his hands in the air. Could he have handled the situation with Elizabeth better? Of course, but how can you create another human being with someone that left you for dead._

_“It’s just what? What’s the number one rule.” Mick replied sitting in the chair in front of Rio’s desk._

_Rio just put his head in his hands. “I know. Don’t touch the merchandise.”_

_“You broke that rule and got your feelings hurt, and now you have a baby on the way. I know Rhea is pissed.”_

_“You have no idea.” Rio sighed, looking at the ceiling. Rhea was so mad when she found out that Beth was pregnant. That was the biggest fight they ever had, considering they’ve known each other since they were 14 years old, and being together for at least 5 years before Marcus was born and 2 years after._

_“I don’t know what to do.”_

_Honestly, it bugged him. Before Beth shot him, he was falling for her. But he would never admit that to anyone. But she did the worst thing anyone in the world could do, and that was betray him and put his kid in danger. Now, she’s still alive, and with his own kid. What was he supposed to do?_

_“You know what you need to do. You just don’t want to do it.” Mick shrugged and got up from the chair._

_“I’m leaving, I got shit to do. So, you need me for anything?” He asked, while standing at the door._

_“Nah, you good to go.” Rio waved him off and saw his best friend walk out the door, leaving him to his own thoughts._

_It didn’t take long, but he ended back at Elizabeth’s house to talk, but by that time. She was gone._

* * *

_As she cried, tired and wanting to give up, she looked to Ruby, who was always by her side when she was giving birth._

_“What am I going to do without him, Ruby?” She wailed,_

_Ruby took the rag from the water by Beth’s bed, and rang it out, to wipe her best friend’s forehead._

_“You’re going to love and provide for your daughter, just like you did before. You had a life without him, it’s his fault that he doesn’t want to be apart of this little girl’s life.”_

_“I don’t even know what to name her. What’s gonna be her last name.” Beth bawled, tears pouring down her face. How she got through the rest of her pregnancy, she doesn’t know. But when her water broke yesterday afternoon, she immediately called Ruby and Annie. Annie was at the house with Ben and the rest of Beth’s kids, and Ruby helped her in the hospital, like she did the four other times._

_“Her last name is going to be yours. She’s gonna be sweet and kind, as well as caring, just like her Mother.” Ruby laughed, making Beth smile. It was hard to see those these days, Ruby was concerned about her best friend, but how could she constantly check on her, when she lived four hours away and Ruby still had her own family to take care of._

_“Now, stop crying! And push this baby out!” Ruby said wiping her tears._

_Throwing her head back in agony and squeezing Ruby’s hand, while getting another contraction, “Ugh! I hate you!” Beth Screamed._

_“I hate your face. Now Push!”_

_“Come on, Beth. One more push, and you’re done.” The doctor said, and she was right, one more push and her daughter came out. Beth hadn’t cried this hard in years. She was truly beautiful._

_Sitting by herself, holding her daughter, Charlotte Sophia Marie Marks. Beth brushed her hair, and squeezed her face. She was truly amazed at how beautiful she was. She had a full head of black hair, tan skin, and came with the meanest face, she didn’t even cry when coming out. It made her mother smile, she already had the personality of her father. Only thing she could’ve gotten from Beth was maybe her eyes, Charlotte’s were grey, compared to his’ black and Beth’s blue._

_Staring at her sleeping daughter, she could hear his voice. Closing her eyes, she tried to will it away but she couldn’t._

_“She’s beautiful, Mama.”_

_“Yeah, she is. She’s perfect.” Letting a few tears slip before Ruby and Annie came back with the kids._

* * *

If luck had to deal with anything, Elizabeth Irene Marks was anything but lucky. Walking away from _him,_ had to literally be the worst thing in the world, but right now, she had to deal with her child who had been having a tantrum since the mall, and that was 3 days ago.

Charlotte had the patience and personality of her father. Of course, she loved her daughter, but sometimes she wish that Rio could deal with her. But that couldn’t happen. So, she had to make it work. Charlie pouted and crossed her arms from the time she walked away from Rio until she fell asleep. She wouldn’t even let Beth read her a bedtime story, just pouted and turned the other way until Beth left the room. 

Sighing, Beth came downstairs in her new house, to Annie and Ruby sitting at her dining room. She had told them about the incident the night it happened and they were here to keep her company, as the other kids were gone.Emma and Kenny were at their friend’s house. Jane and Danny was at Judith’s with Dean. Leaving Beth and Charlie. 

“She go down easy?” Ruby asked, drinking her wine. 

“Is anything about his child, easy?” Annie muttered, wiping off the condensation from her sparkling water. 

Beth rolled her eyes, but her sister was right. “No, she’s still pissed that I wouldn’t let her take the toy from him.” Plopping in her chair next to her sister and best friend, she just stared at the bourbon they put in front of her. 

“So, what exactly was your plan here B? You knew eventually you would run into him. Detroit isn’t that big.” Ruby asked again. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t really have a plan. Back in Cleveland, he was never a thought. But now, being back and seeing him, it made it all real. And in typical Rio fashion, he wants to talk.” 

Annie cleared her throat, “Are you gonna talk to him?” 

Ruby scoffed and shot her a look, so Annie shrugged and looked at her sister. Beth, who always seemed to have everything together, looked so tired. Annie was glad that her sister and nieces and nephews moved back because they all knew that Beth was running ragged. Running the bakery, and being a single mom of five kids, was killing her. 

Letting out a small moan of frustration, “I have no idea. He didn’t want her. He told me not to contact him, he wanted nothing to do with either of us. For a long time, I wanted nothing for him to just pop up and just help me. But-“ She drifted off, 

“He’s no better than Dean.” Ruby spat. Let’s be honest, if it were up to Ruby, she would’ve gotten Rio locked up a LONG TIME AGO. Stan got his job back as a police officer and was working his way to detective. She wanted to blow up Rio’s entire operation, but of course that would bring down everyone. Rio, Annie, Stan, herself and even Beth. Ben could go to Greg, and Sara and Harry would go to Ruby’s mother. Dean would take all of his kids, but who would take care of Charlie. So Ruby left well enough alone. 

Annie sighed, “But what if he regrets what he said?” 

“Don’t you think that it’s too late for that!” Ruby rose her voice, getting frustrated with Annie. Not fully understanding why Annie was suddenly on his side. 

“Look, Ruby I love you. But you don’t understand what it’s like for your dad to just walk out on you! Beth and I do. Beth knows more than I do, I was too young to understand.” She countered, making Ruby shut up, but then she turned to her older sister, 

“I was Charlie’s age when Dad left. You were Kenny’s age.” She spoke softly. 

“I know, I remember.” Beth said shaking her head, simply remembering all the times that she had to pause her life to take care of Annie and their mother. 

“She doesn’t know anything. She’s the innocent one. If Rio wants to come back and be in her life, let him. I would’ve given anything for Dad to come back.” 

After Annie said that, it kind of sobered up Beth and Ruby and they changed the subject, because the point of girls night was to enjoy each other’s company. Not make each other sad. 

Soon enough, girls night ended, and Beth went to bed. Sitting in her bed, all she could think about was what Annie said. Charlie never really asked why she didn’t have a Dad, she just enjoyed her life with her Mom and siblings. Beth didn’t treat her different from the others, but it was definitely something to think about. Beth didn’t know if Rio was still involved with illegal things or not, but she knew she didn’t want Charlie anywhere near that. 

The thought of telling Rio he had a daughter always crossed Beth’s mind. She wrote him letters so many times, but she could never make herself send them. Plus, she didn’t know an address to send them to, or a name to send them to.And once she couldn’t send them, she just put them in the box that held all of her “Rio” moments. 

She knew she wouldn’t be able to go to sleep anytime soon, so she went to get the box. Pulling it out of her closet, opening the rectangular brown box, she tucked her hair behind her ear and took out the first letter she ever wrote to him, in the hospital, but she stopped herself. 

“Get a grip, Beth. Seeing him, changes nothing. He didn’t want to know about Charlie, then and I’m sure he doesn’t now. It could be a trap to kill you.” She spoke softly to herself, even though she knew she was lying to herself. 

Seeing him, changed everything. 

Not realizing that she fell asleep, she was startled awake by a scream in the kitchen. The only person in the house was- 

“CHARLIE!” She yelled, jumping out of the bed and running down the stairs to see Charlie jumping up and down with something in her hands. 

“Charlie! Are you okay!” Beth asked, making Charlie turn around, with a Dumbo in her arms. 

“You said you were gonna buy me one! And you did! I love him Mommy!!” Charlie screamed, squishing the plush toy in her arms. But Beth didn’t buy no damn Dumbo. 

“Charlotte, where did you get that?” Beth asked, looking around her kitchen. All the doors were locked, so were the windows. The alarm was still on, she checked everything last night. 

“I got up early to make cereal, and I saw the bag on the counter, so I opened it and there it was! I’m going to name it Christopher!” Charlie smiled and looked down at her toy. “C’mon Christopher! Let’s meet my other toys!” And with the toy, she ran back upstairs, holding onto the banister, leaving Beth stumped. 

She went over to the counter and saw the bag that Charlie was talking about, but she also saw her name in that terrible handwriting. _Elizabeth._

Shaking her head, she opened the note:

_I bought it for her, she should have it. You know where to find me Mama._

And of course, accompanied with the note, a bottle of bourbon. 

“Son of a bitch.” 

* * *

Rio knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come to their bar. As many times as they had meetings here, it gave a sense of nostalgia. He hadn’t been back here since - but once she left, he bought the bar. It gave him another “clean” business in case the feds came around again, and plus the owner was gonna close it, and he couldn’t let that happen. He sat near the back in a booth that had clear vision of the whole bar, but he knew to stay away from actually sitting in the barstools near the front. ‘We don’t need any repeats of anything’, he told himself.

He knew she would be mad, but he needed to get her attention, and trying to talk about their kid, sending dead body parts wasn’t an option.He instantly spotted her when she stormed into the bar, midday. Her facial expression was soft and tender but as soon as she spotted him, she hardened. 

Storming over to him, he couldn’t help but to chuckle. She looked the same, but he could tell that something was off with her. She wasn’t _his_ Elizabeth, but she wasn’t Dean’s _Bethie_ , either. He couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“What gives you the right to break into my house!” She yelled at him, sitting in the booth. Of course, he was the picture of perfection, cool, calm and collected, but here Beth was, hair all over the place and flustered, and slightly sweating. 

He cocked his head, eyes running over her, and could tell it made her uncomfortable because she readjusted her clothes and softened her face. 

“What gave you the right to take it from her?” He said back, making Beth exhale and huff. 

“When you told me to get out of your car almost 6 years ago.” She said, crossing her arms, and squinting her eyes at him. 

“Sit.” He said, pointing to the empty side of the booth, but being Elizabeth, she stood planted where she was. 

In classic Rio fashion, rolling his shoulders back, and reached in his lap, putting the familiar gold gun on the table. That answered Beth’s earlier question. 

“Sit.” He repeated again, planting his elbow on the table and putting his chin in his hand, staring at her. And being Elizabeth, she sat down. 

“What is there to talk about?” She muttered, looking around the bar, it hadn’t changed much she noted. 

That made Rio chuckle, no matter how different she looked, she was still the same person. 

“I think the fact that you had my kid. That gives us enough to talk about.” He responded. 

“Last I checked, you didn’t think she was “Your kid”.”She spoke with sarcasm. 

They both stayed silent, not knowing what to say to one another. They were both idiots. 

Sighing, “Look, Elizabeth. Shit’s changed, okay?” He was trying to be patient. 

Beth rolled her eyes, “Yeah, doesn’t look it. We are currently in the same bar where you do deals and from the looks of it, you still have the same occupation.” She spoke, then gestured to the gun on the table. 

The gun she shot him with. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, she was getting under his skin. 

“How do you lose a 5 year old in the mall? She could’ve been taken by anyone or talked to anyone!” He reprimanded her, which made her turn beet red, but then she started cackling. 

“Of course. That’s where you go! How about, I have 5 kids. IN TOTAL. And thanks to you and Dean, for the most part, I AM DOING IT BY MYSELF. You only have your son to worry about, and if I remember correctly, that was only 10% of the time. You are a part time Dad, and I’m a Full time mom. So fuck off.” She snapped, but naturally her fire made Rio smirk. Making Beth scoff. 

“So, if that’s all you “requested” me for, was to piss me off. Then you’ve succeeded.”She sneered and started to get up. But he grabbed her arm, making her snatch away. 

“She looks like my mother, and she would’ve loved to meet her.” He mumbled, making her stop in her tracks from leaving. If anything were to come out of his mouth, she wasn’t expecting that, at all. He’s never been upfront with her in any capacity, but Rio knew that he needed her to take him seriously. 

She knew just as much as he did, this was his way of apologizing, because he was not going to actually say the words. 

“How’d you know who she was?” She inquired, it literally had been bugging her since the encounter. 

It made him smile, honestly he thought he was dreaming when he saw Charlie walking by herself in the mall. Pictures that he’d seen of her, didn’t do her any justice. She did look just like his mother, but she also looked like Elizabeth. Once he realized what was happening, he knew Elizabeth wouldn’t be far from her. He took a chance and spoke to his daughter for the first time. 

She was intelligent and she was a little standoff-ish to a stranger, but he explained that he knew her Aunties and Mom, she loosened up. But of course she asked him questions to confirm he was telling the truth. 

> _“So how do you know my mommy and Auntie Annie?” Charlie asked, crossing her arms in front of Rio like Elizabeth would._
> 
> _“I used to work with them.”_
> 
> _“Prove it. What’s Auntie Annie’s kids names?” She cocked her head to the side_
> 
> _“Ben is her oldest and her daughter is about 3 years old and her name is Meela.”_
> 
> _“What are my brother’s and sister’s names?”_
> 
> _“Kenny, Emma, Danny and Jane.” He could tell she was stumped by his answers because they were all right._
> 
> _“If you know Mommy so well, what’s her nighttime drink when she thinks I’m sleep?”_
> 
> _He had to laugh at that, she was a miniature Elizabeth, stubborn and defiant._
> 
> _“Bourbon. It’s brown, and comes in a clear bottle, with a red top. But I hope you aren’t drinking her nighttime drink?”_
> 
> _She rolled her eyes, “I’m little, not stupid. Mommy told me to not touch her bourbon or I would be in trouble. What’s your name again?” She questioned, raising her eyebrow, just like Marcus and he did when they were unsure of someone._
> 
> _“Christopher. What’s your’s?”_
> 
> _“Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie. Nice to meet you Mr. Christopher.” She stuck her hand out for a hand shake, so polite and making him smile._
> 
> _“Nice to meet you too Ms. Charlotte.” He shook her hand_

Plus all she wanted was a Dumbo, and if it were up to Rio, he would’ve bought the whole damn store, just to see the smile that was on her face when he got her the toy. 

The ten minute encounter with her, made his whole day. 

“I’ve known for a long time, since the day she was born.” Mumbling again, he told the truth, and that scared Beth more than anything. 

“How’d- What?” She asked, they both knew she heard him correctly, but she couldn’t process the current information given to her. 

“Your sister.” 

Beth’s eyes snapped up to his,

“Annie?” 

He nodded, “Annie.” 

“Annie.” She repeated. 

“Annie.” He confirmed. 

“I’m going to fucking kill her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me feedback, cause I love it so much! Thank you for reading loves. ~ J


	3. Claims and Names (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard, it was Good Girls week this week. So here is an update. Idk, I like this story, making me want to publish more chapters. Idk. Please let me know what you think. Part 2 out soon. ~ J 
> 
> PS. I am a whole dumbass, because I have been giving yall the wrong tumblr to reach me at. I'm so slow. Jesus. Forgive me y'all. My tumblr is StoriestoldbyJazz.tumblr.com Please come over there and say hi to me :)

_After all the things that happened in their lives, Annie never expected for Beth to just up and leave her too. Yes, she knew that Beth was scared and hurt by Rio denying their kid, but -. Actually, there is no but. Beth could’ve stayed in Detroit and Annie would’ve helped her with any and everything she needed for the kid._

_Besides Ben, Beth was all she had, and Ben was only with her for half of the time, because he was with Greg and Nancy, and his new found baby brother Dakota. That whole situation was a mess in itself._

_Yeah, she had Ruby. But Ruby was Beth’s best friend and only tolerated Annie. So, that actually left no one, except for Beth. Pathetic, yet true._

_Annie even took in Beth’s dog, Buddy to get company, especially when Ben wasn’t here but it was truly useless. Beth and the kids had been gone for about a month and a half, and Annie didn’t have the money to drive down to Cleveland yet again, so after getting off of work, all she really wanted to do was drink the cheap vodka she got from the gas station, and pass out in her bed._

_Yet, nothing truly goes Annie’s way, like ever._

_Unlocking her apartment, she heard Buddy scratching at the door. She rolled her eyes, no one told her that having a dog was this much responsibility, but here she was, taking care of an old dog._

_Opening the door, and scratching Buddy’s head, “Hey Bud, I’m tired, okay? How bout we let Annie sleep. Hm?”_

_Letting the door shut behind her, she turned on the light in her shitty apartment, only to find gang-friend sitting on her counter. Jumping, she dropped the bottle, making glass shatter everywhere._

_“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!” Annie screamed, holding her chest trying to make her heart beat slow down._

_Rio simply took a breath, and looked at her, “You know, this dog is the worst fucking guard dog ever.” He pointed to Buddy, who just looked between the two of them, and then jumped on the couch proceeding to go to sleep._

_“What the hell are you doing here?!” Annie yelled again, she was frantically looking around the room for Ben’s baseball bat. She knew to keep it near the door, but again just her luck, it was across the room, near gangfriend._

_“Your sister had the same reaction when I first met her. Dropping the groceries and screaming her head off.” He slightly chuckled, rubbing his jaw. He got off the counter and stood to his full height, obviously towering over Annie._

_“Well, if you get off on scaring the hell out of us, that’s creepy. And you owe me a new bottle of Vodka!” She snapped, looking at him._

_“Where is she?” Rio said, getting straight to the point._   
_“Who?”_

_He sighed again, trying to be patient, but Annie was testing it. She always did. Hell, the simple fact that she was supposed to be here 3 fucking hours ago, really pissed Rio off. But her playing dumb, just made it ten times worse._

_“You know who? Why is her house empty and her dog here, with you? She quit her job, took all of her kids out of school and carman is living in a loft downtown with the blonde bimbo.” He stated, taking Annie by surprise, making her take a step back and actually look at him._

_“How do you know all of that?”_

_Annie knew she was playing with fire, but she wanted to see how far it would go with him. This was the reason her sister moved away, and just like he wanted answers, so did she. She honestly knew his next move before he even did it. It didn’t take her by surprise to feel cold metal on her chin._

_“You know you have to get a new parlor trick, right? Putting a gun to my head isn’t going to make me give her up.” Annie challenged._

_“I just want to know where she took my kid.” He muttered cooly, not moving the gun._

_Now, this shocked Annie, “Since when is she “your kid”, Beth said you wanted nothing to do with her.”_

_This caught Rio off guard, and he slightly faltered, he took the gun away from Annie’s chin and placed it by his side._

_"It's a girl?" He muttered, slightly shocked but even more disturbing to Annie, He seemed to look happy._

_Annie put her hands up, frustrated, and ready to go to sleep._

_"Yes, Beth is having a girl. Why does it matter?" The way her voice sounded made even her cringe, it was high and very shrilly, but Rio tends to do that to you. Annie noticed, that as soon as she asked him a question, his guard went back up, and of course, he stared at her with cold black eyes, yet again._

_"Cause, it does. Now, where are they?" He shrugged,_

_She pushed past him, rolling her eyes and started going to her kitchen. Disappointing, but she found peach schnapps. That'll do._

_With Rio staring at her, she poured herself a drink, taking a mug from the cabinet and poured the rest of the liquor into the cup. Taking a sip, she could feel her muscles, tight but a little less tense._

_"I'm not going to tell you where she is." She muttered looking into the cup, which caused Rio to start talking, but was interrupted when Annie put her hand up._

_"Unless, you want to tell me why it matters to you."_

_Rio visibly stiffened at Annie's words. The thing is, could he find her. Of course, he could. But along with him teaching Beth everything she knew about the business, he also taught her how to not be found. There was no way he was going to Carman to figure it out, and there was no real reason to follow up with her best friend and her cop husband. The sister was the only one left. The only one, he knew, that need Beth in her life, just as much as he did._

_"And this, gang-friend, is what I like to call a chinese standoff." Annie spoke, looking up from her drink._

_"You mean, a Mexican standoff?" Rio furrowed his eyebrows, in confusion._

_Annie rolled her eyes, Beth and him, always with the correcting. They belonged together._

_"I meant what I said." She gritted,_

_"A Mexican standoff includes two or more people pointing guns at each other. There are no such thing as a Chinese Standoff. And you're using it wrong, you probably meant stalemate." He corrected._

_"Are you going to tell me why it matters?" Annie interjected._

_"You gonna tell me, where she is?" He countered back._

_"Nope. So, again, here we are at a standoff." She smirked._

_"Stalemate." He answered, annoyed._

* * *

Of course, with today being the first day of 7th grade, Jane was excited, but still nervous. She was extremely smart and in the 3rd grade she was allowed to skip a grade. Making her the youngest in the class, but Jane similar to her mother. A Go Getter.

Thankfully Mom had to attend Charlie’s first day orientation for kindergarten, and she couldn’t take her or Danny to school. Which left it all to Dad.

Kenny and Emma rode together in the new car that Dad just gave them. Which, highly upset Mom. But Jane stayed out of it. She truly didn’t care. Car or No car, she’s glad that it wasn’t Mom. But Dad wasn’t the best option either.

“Janey, you have lunch money right?” He asked while in the line for drop off.

She scoffed, it’s not that she hated her Dad, it’s just she highly disliked him. “How many times have I asked you not to call me that?” She countered, making Dean turn bright red and clear his throat.

Danny shot Jane a look, and she flipped him off.

“How about you, Danny?” Dean quickly asked.

“We are good Dad, promise. Right Jane?” Danny said looking at her.

“We were better off in Cleveland.” She muttered, right when Dad stopped the car.

“Thank God.” She said, climbing out of the backseat and started walking to the front of the school. Before she could even reach the doors, someone grabbed her arm.

“Can you chill on Dad, please? At least for a minute!” Danny whined, making Jane roll her eyes. Just like Kenny, Danny was a Daddy’s boy, and Emma was a Daddy’s girl.

“Could you leave me alone? For like just a minute!” She mocked his voice, snatching her arm back.

“He’s a grown man, he can handle it. Stop babying him, Danny. You’re his child. Not his father.” She started but got interrupted by the warning bell. “I’ll see you after school Danny.” She said walking away from him, leaving him stunned at the way that she was talking to him.

By Bell 6, Jane was tired, and this was her last class before her study hall - which was Bell 7, The last class of the day. I guess the school Mom enrolled them all in didn’t play. She had homework the first day, and all she wanted to do was take a nap, not do homework. However, here she is in Spanish 2 with her new found partner, Marcus.

The teacher gave them a list of “Preguntas” to ask each other to get to know one another. Apparently it would be apart of a quiz at the end of this week.

Taking charge, and grabbing the sheet, Jane started, “So what’s your full name?”

“Marcus Christopher Vasquez Castillo.” He replied, “ y tu?” Being funny.

Jane rolled her eyes laughing, “Jane Annabelle Marks. Why do you have two last names?”

Marcus shrugged, “Castillo is my mom’s and Vasquez is my dad’s but I typically just go by Vasquez.”

She nodded and he asked the next question, “Do you have any siblings?”

She nodded again, “Too damn many. Two brother and two sisters. I wish I was an only child.”

Which of course made Marcus smile, “Yeah, I’m an only child so, I have no idea what’s that is like” and he shrugged.

“What are your parent’s names?” Jane asked,

“Rhea and Christopher. You?”

“Elizabeth and Dean.” She replied, but sitting next to Marcus, she couldn’t figure out how she knew him,

“Are you from here?” She asked.

“Yeah, I am. Aren’t you from Cleveland?”

She shook her head, “No, my mom and my siblings, we just moved back a few weeks ago, but I’m from here, originally.”

“Why’d you move away?” He asked

Before Jane could answer, the bell indicated that it was time to go to 7th bell.

* * *

After every first week of school, Marcus had dinner with his mom and his dad. Somewhat of a tradition but it kept them all together and that’s truly all Marcus cared about. Even if his parents were fighting, they always stopped in order to have dinner with him.

Tonight was Marcus’ favorite foods, steak and potatoes, with his favorite chocolate cake from Sweetie’s.

With the doorbell ringing, Marcus ran down the stairs to open the door for his dad. He smiled opening the door, but it immediately dropped once he didn’t see that special cakebox in his hand.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Rio could hear all the disappointment in his voice.

“Hey Pop, how are you?” He smiled, walking into the foyer of their house, stopping to hug his son.

Sighing and hugging him back, Marcus replied, “I’m fine, Dad.”

Letting go, Rio responded to his first question, “No, I didn’t forget. The owner of Sweetie’s closed up shop and moved, but I’m sure if they open up again somewhere, I’ll find it.”

“You’ll find what?” Rhea asked coming from the kitchen,

“The bakery that I love closed down, and Dad couldn’t get my favorite cake.” Marcus replied closing the door.

“Is there another shop? Or do you know the owner?” Rhea looked to Rio.

He shrugged, but Marcus replied before he could. “Sweetie’s is that bakery in Ohio, Dad found during work, and used to always bring back the desserts for me.” Walking past his parents going into the kitchen.

“Ohio? Work, huh?” Rhea questioned, but Rio replied “Don’t.”

“Unbelievable, Christopher. Unbelievable.” She responded back.

Marcus took notice that whenever either parent brought up Ohio, it always led to an argument. But they had no choice but to suck it up, because it was family dinner and they better not ruin it.

~

Rio, nor Rhea really spoke during dinner, but the tension was there. Rio never understood why, after all these years, Rhea and him still have the same argument. Always about Elizabeth and always about their kid.

Marcus went upstairs an hour ago to finish packing and clean his room before he left to go to Rio’s, so Rio helped Rhea clean up everything.

But of course, being Rhea, she was extremely passive aggressive. “You don’t need to help, Christopher.” She said snatching the plates from him.

“If you have something to say, then say it Rhea.”

She immediately turned around to him, crossing her arms “I have nothing to say.”

“We both know that’s a lie.”

Rolling her eyes, “Ohio, really?”

“What do you expect? She has my kid. I have to keep tabs on her.” He sighed, dejected.

“No, you don’t.”

Now, it was his turn, he rolled his shoulders back, “I’m tired of having the same argument.”

“What if she does something sneaky again? What if she actually kills you, this time.” Rhea pleaded, she couldn’t understand why he was always drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

“She won’t do that.”

“We both know that’s a lie.” She mocked him. “She comes around and you act all stupid. Mick told me about you going to her house when she first left!”

Rio furrowed his eyebrows, why the fuck was Rhea and Mick talking about him for?

“That’s my business.”

“SHE SHOT YOU! That’s MY business!”

Neither of them realized that Marcus was sitting on the stairs, listening to their conversation. He always wondered why his parents argued like cats and dogs, but he never knew it was because someone shot his dad, or even the fact that his dad had another kid. Is that why his parents weren't together anymore?

Both, Rhea and Rio, stayed quiet, looking at each other. Neither truly knew what to say. This typically happened when they talked about Beth.

Rio broke first, "It truly is not your business."

"Yea, but Marcus is. And I will be damned if you think, I'm going to let my son become heart-broken because she killed you. You better think about what you're going to do, because if she comes back into your life. You can't see Marcus." Rhea demanded, crossing her arms.

Before either of them could speak, Marcus came downstairs,

"Hey Dad, I'm ready."

Rio didn't even look at Marcus, just squinted his eyes at Rhea.

"Alright, let's go then, Pop." He grabbed his keys and started to walk to the door.

"Say goodbye to your Mother."

* * *

A week had gone by, and thankfully it was the weekend. Unfortunately, Ruby and Annie were over to help unpack the remaining of the house. Beth hadn't told Ruby or Annie about Annie's betrayal. She just kept thinking about what Annie had said when the had the last girls night.

Charlie never truly asked about her father, except once when she was three.

> _"Mommy?" Charlie came downstairs, with Beth in the kitchen baking chocolate fudge cookies. They were Charlie's favorite._
> 
> _"Yes, honey?" Beth called out. She was thankful that Charlie wasn't like her other kids when they were little. They needed consistent supervision, whereas Charlie can be left alone and play for hours on end, and will only come get you if she needs something, which was rare. Charlie is a very independent child. Taught herself how to use the toilet and tie her own shoes._
> 
> _"Can we have a talk, please?" She asked, sweetly._
> 
> _Beth placed the last sheet of cookies in the oven and looked up at her daughter, standing in front of her._
> 
> _"Sure sweetie, about what?"_
> 
> _Charlie grabbed her mother's hand and took her over to the couch and sat criss-cross apple sauce, next to her Mommy. She hesitated for a bit, playing with the design on her pants, before she took a deep breath and slightly rolled her shoulders back to sit up straight, and businesslike._
> 
> _"Maddie at school, she only has a Mom, but Brittany has two Mommies. Maddie's Daddy died last year, and Brittany never had a daddy because her mommies love each other."_
> 
> _Beth, slightly confused, just stared at her daughter._
> 
> _" Kenny, Emma, Danny and Jane have a Mommy and a Daddy. Kenny, Jane and Danny, all have hair like their daddy. Emma has your hair, because you are her mommy."_
> 
> _Again, Beth, just stared at her daughter. She knew exactly what Charlie was asking. But she didnt think it would be this soon._
> 
> _Charlie then sighed, "I asked them all. Kenny, Danny, Emma and Jane. They said to talk to you. I even asked Aunt Ruby and Aunt Annie, and they said to ask you."_
> 
> _"Ask me what, sweetie?" Beth Trembled, but then she noticed the tears coming from her daughter's face._
> 
> _"Did my daddy die like Maddie's daddy?"_
> 
> _Beth's heart absolutely broke, "No! Not at all." She assured her daughter, picking her up and putting her in her lap, wiping her tears away._
> 
> _"Then how come Mr. Dean comes and my daddy doesn't?" She pouted,_
> 
> _Beth sighed, "It's complicated. But I promise you, he loves you, just as much as I do."_
> 
> _But that didn't help Charlie's attitude at all._
> 
> _"You want to hear something about him?" Beth asked, which prompted Charlie to raise her head and nod to her Mom._
> 
> _"You look just like him. You have his hair, and his facial expressions. That face you make when you don't get extra fruit snacks?" Making Charlie laugh and make the face._
> 
> _"See! That's the face he used to always make when he didn't get his way either. You both have the same smile. The freckle on your face, is in the same place as his." Beth smiled at her daughter,_
> 
> _"What's his name?"_
> 
> _Beth slightly hesitated, unsure of how to handle this but she answered anyway. "Rio, his name is Rio."_
> 
> _"Rio." Charlie whispered. She liked the name and it felt good to know something._
> 
> _"You wanna know something else?" Beth asked, making Charlie nod again._
> 
> _"Your favorite, cookie? It was his favorite too." Beth said, kissing her face, making her laugh._

Charlie never asked anything about Rio, ever again. She never truly said his name either. Beth never knew why, but she didnt think to bring it up. But now, after him popping up, it made her question everything.

"Beth, can you please get out of your thoughts and focus, please!" Annie screeched, and a throw pillow made contact with her face.

Meela, Annie's daughter, who just turned two, started laughing and clapping at her mother smacking her aunt with a pillow.

"It's not funny, Meela." Beth teased, making the little girl giggle.

"Sorry, what did you want?" Beth asked, looking at her sister.

"Where did you want the stuff in your office?" Annie asked, quite shyly.

Annie, knew it was only a matter of time before Beth went off on her. So, that's why she brought Meela and Ben over to soften the blow. Beth loved her Nephew and her niece. Ben was going off to his second year of college in a few weeks, being 19, but he knew his mother was in trouble for keeping in contact with Rio. Or Uncle Chris, as Ben preferred to call him.

After Rio told Beth about his contact with Annie, he texted Annie to let her know that Hurricane Elizabeth was forming, and to watch out. But the Hurricane never came. So, here is Annie, walking on egg shells.

"Are you okay, B?" Ruby asked, for the millionth time.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Beth huffed, annoyed for the millionth time.

"Can you please talk to us? We can see that something is wrong!" Ruby pleaded, but Beth ignored her and kept cleaning up and organizing.

"Ruby, if Beth doesn't want to talk about it, we should leave it alone." Annie mumbled. Honestly, it shocked Ruby, that the nosy ass sister that Annie was didn't want to know what was bugging Beth.

"If, anyone wanted to know what was wrong with Beth, it should be you!" Ruby pointed to Annie, and when Annie stayed quiet, she turned back to Beth, "Is it about Rio? When I picked up Charlie from school the other day, all she could talk about was her new toy, Mr. Christopher."

Once, it was out in the air, everyone stopped, except Meela who was playing in the living room.

"Hey, Mee you wanna go get Ice cream?" Ben asked his little sister, who he knew would instantly agree once she heard Ice cream. She got up, and waddled to her shoes, excited to go on a Ben adventure, as she liked to call them.

"Do not leave me here by myself." Annie gritted, stopping her kids from walking out the front door.

"Sorry Mom," Ben whispered, "Be back Aunty Beth, do you want anything?" He called out, she didnt, so he quickly grabbed Meela and drove away, to get away from this entire mess.

Coming back into the living room, Annie just watched as her sister cleaned like a mad woman.

"B, c'mon. If it's about him, we can go to the courts and get a protection order and make sure, you and Charlie are safe." Ruby pleaded, but it made Beth slightly laugh,

"You think Rio, is going to allow me to go to court and make him stay away from his daughter?" She joked, with a smile on her face,

"Yeah, right. I'm very sure he has Gretchen on, still. Plus, if he wanted to go after me in court, he wouldve done so a long time ago." She mumbled after that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked,

Beth turned around from the mantle, to look at her best friend, "I don't know. Why don't we ask her?" and then points to Annie.

* * *

_Honestly, Rio had ants in his pants. He couldn't take not being there, but she didnt even know he was here. When Annie called him yesterday, to tell him that Elizabeth was in labor, he literally dropped everything._

_His plan was to show up at the hospital, but that was as far as he got. Annie, properly burst that bubble._

_"The last time you saw my sister, you threatened to kill her. I don't think this is a good idea, Rio." She said to him, it made him smile at the fact that she was calling him to inform him, and the fact that she called him Rio, instead of gangfriend. But he wanted to see his daughter._

_It was all very weird, he and Annie had grown semi-close after his first break in of her apartment. He would help Annie by sending her to Cleveland as much as she wanted, as long as she came back with sonograms and information about the baby. He tried to get as much as he could out of her about Elizabeth, but she was pretty tight lipped. So, he just bought whatever Elizabeth needed off of her registry and made Annie take claim for it._

>   
>  _"Does Elizabeth have a name for her, yet?" He asked, one day when they were at lunch together,_
> 
> _"Nope. Do you have any suggestions?" Annie joked._
> 
> _He shrugged, taking her joke seriously, "If Marcus was a girl, we were gonna name him Sofia, after my mother." Annie wasn't expecting him to actually have a suggestion, she ended up choking on water._
> 
> _"Wait, are you serious?" Once she got herself under control. But Rio being Rio, he shrugged it off._
> 
> _"It's no big deal. It's all up to Elizabeth. I wouldn't be surprised if she named her Abigail or some shit." He chuckled, looking at his phone, but looked up at Annie when she was quiet._
> 
> _"Please, don't name her that. My niece's name is Abigail." He groaned.,_
> 
> _"You have a niece?" Annie asked, lifting an eyebrow, drinking her water._
> 
> _"Don't name my daughter Abigail. Get her to change her mind." He deadpanned._

_But that didn't stop him from driving down to Cleveland, just to even be near her. Naturally, Mick was along for the ride, because he knew how to keep his friend out of trouble._

_Mick literally watched as Rio paced in the hotel room, that he had gotten for the week._

_"Will you sit down? Please!" Mick grunted, not even looking up from his laptop, trying to make sure that Cisco and Dags had everything they needed while they were away._

_"I can't." Was all Rio said,_

_"You were like this with Marcus, your mom had to slap you, in order for you to be still." Mick laughed, but that made Rio stop._

_It was true, that his mother slapped him in order to calm him down, he was too excited and the fact that Rhea had kicked him out of the delivery room for it, made the whole situation funny. But, he couldnt help but to think about what his mother would say right now._

_He kept the secret that he was having another kid away from his entire family. Only people that knew, were Rhea, Mick and the boys, and of course Elizabeth's family. Gretchen knew too, he wanted to add his daughter into his will and start a college fund for her. But other than that, he was tight lipped about the whole situation. He wasn't proud of how he treated Elizabeth, and he wasn't proud of the fact of how she got pregnant, but he was proud of his daughter._

_Getting off of the subject, he asked Mick, "When do you think Annie will say something."_

_Mick rolled his eyes, " When she is born. Like she said yesterday when Mrs. Boland went into labor, and this morning, when she was still in labor. And like i said 30 minutes ago, when you asked me the same preguntas." He muttered,_

_But thank God, because Rio's phone buzzed, with a picture. Of the most beautiful baby girl in the world._

_Charlotte Sophia Marie Marks. Born June 8th at 5:54pm in Cleveland, Ohio at Cleveland Clinic Main Campus. 8lbs, 3 oz._

_"Congratulations, hermano." Mick said, slapping his back, Which, Rio just nodded._   


_~~~_

_Finally, everything had calmed down, Beth was asleep and Ruby had gone back to the house with the kids, while Annie stayed with Mommy and Baby. They were on a tight schedule, while the kids were at home asleep, Ruby would be there and while they were at summer camp, Annie would be there. This would be the way, everything had turned out for the next few weeks while Beth got back on her feet._

_Annie texted the picture of Charlotte to Rio when Ruby sent it to her. She was beautiful and looked exactly like Rio, it was scary. But she knew, her keeping in contact with him, is typically how he would even see his daughter._

_Beth, still asleep, Charlotte started to twist and fuss. Annie, jumped up to pick her out of the bassinet,while Beth half asleep, reached for her._

_"I got her sis. Go back to sleep." She whispered, and Beth nodded, turning her body over to fall asleep._

_Silently, she rocked and bounced Charlotte, up and down, but the little girl would fuss, ever time she would stop._

_Startled by a knock on the door, Annie looked over to see Beth knocked out, and opened the door, revealing Rio._

_"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" She whispered._

_"Why are you whispering?" He asked, but Annie slapped her hand over his mouth and pushed him into the hallway, closing the door._

_"Beth is asleep, and if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get your daughter to go to sleep." She slightly whined and bounced her, but being the overprotective father Rio is, snatched the baby from Annie. Making Charlotte, instantly quiet._

_"Bro, what the hell. She's only been here for like 6 hours, and Beth has been the only one to get her to go to sleep." Astonished by his practically being the baby whisperer._

_"Cause, you were doing it wrong." He mumbled, hypnotized by his daughter._

_"Where's your personal bodyguard." Annie asked, looking around for Mick,_

_"Still at the hotel, I left him when he was asleep."_

_"Aw, baby Christopher had to sneak out past bed time." Annie teased, talking in baby talk, which made Rio glare at her._

_"So, Charlotte Sophia, huh?" He smirked._

_"It's her first name. Thankfully, she chose that, but I suggested Sophia, you know." She spoke bored, but she was anything but._

_They both stayed silent, and but Annie knew that he needed a second._

_"I'm going to get ice and water, stay here. Please, don't kidnap the baby." She laughed, and walked around the hallways for about 10 minutes, and came back with Ice water for Beth._

_But when she came back, Rio was sitting in a chair, outside of the room, holding the baby. What shocked her the most, he kissed her forehead and looked sad, but before he could see, she back up from the corner, gave it a few seconds and came back._

_"So, how long are you going to stay?" She asked,_

_"End of the week, have to handle business down here. Expanding. You know," He said boredly, but he was anything but and Annie could see it._

_"Yeah, business. Now, give me back my niece." She smiled, and he handed back over a sleeping baby and opened the door for Annie, as her hands were full._

_"Thank you, Annie."_

_He said it so low, that she wouldnt have heard it if she wasn't standing next to him. She smiled,_

_"You're welcome, gangfriend."_

_The next morning, Beth got up, but Charlotte was still asleep. Annie, walked in with breakfast,_

_"Morning, sunshine. Glad you're awake!" Annie beamed,_

_"Was she sleep all night?" Beth asked, looking at the baby._

_"Yeah, Charlie was a champ. But I got your favorite from Ihop." Annie smiled, showing the bag of food to Beth._

_"You have to teach me what you did, because that was amazing. Her first night? She slept through it all?" Beth was extremely surpised, Annie didnt even take care of Ben when he was a baby, it was Beth and Greg that got up and fed Ben while Annie slept like a baby herself._

_Annie shrugged, "I dont know, just call me the baby whisperer, or whatever." She took a bow, like she was bowing in front of the queen of England._

_Beth rolled her eyes, "I had a dream last night."_

_"What dream?" Annie was barely paying any attention, she was trying to feed herself and her sister. Lugging all this shit in the hospital was annoying as hell._

_"That Rio was here, and he was holding the baby. He kissed me on the forehead, told me sorry, and then he left." She mumbled, looking at Annie, but she didnt notice that Annie had stiffened._

_Annie turned around, ready to confess it all to Beth, she was honestly tired of keeping this secret for 3 months, she wanted to tell someone so bad._

_But Beth shrugged her shoulders, "It must be that medicine they gave me. Making me have crazy dreams. Thank God, that was a dream." She laughed, and then picked up Charlie._

_"Ha. Ha. Thank God. Crazy gang-friend Dreams." Annie faked laughing with Beth._

_But she couldn't hide this secret anymore, so she told the only other Mature person she knows, that wouldnt judge her or tell Beth._

_So, she told Ben. And she told him everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like y'all don't really look at my notes at the end.... so we will see. Since it's good girls week, should i drop the AU that's in my draft? Brio doctor AU? Based off of one of my favorite albums and TV shows?


	4. Claims and Names (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO. So, this chapter is something. I didn't even realize where it was going... but I felt like it needed humor. And to me, it's funny as hell. It may be OOC for some of y'all, but I'm cracking tf up at my own writing right now. There will be a part 3, because, nothing truly got solved, but hopefully you all like it!!!!! As always, Translations at the bottom.
> 
> PS. I think because of the way that I write Jane... she's my favorite Boland. 
> 
> PPS. The nickname I gave Charlie from Beth.... May or may not be my nickname from childhood from my uncle and cousins.... Irrelevant. 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
> ~ J

"B, c'mon. If it's about him, we can go to the courts and get a protection order and make sure, you and Charlie are safe." Ruby pleaded, but it made Beth slightly laugh,

"You think Rio, is going to allow me to go to court and make him stay away from his daughter?" She joked, with a smile on her face,

"Yeah, right. I'm very sure he has Gretchen on payroll, still. Plus, if he wanted to go after me in court, he wouldve done so a long time ago." She mumbled after that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked,

Beth turned around from the mantle, to look at her best friend, "I don't know. Why don't we ask her?" and then points to Annie.

Ruby looked between the two of them, confused as Annie looked at Beth, saddened.

"Why would I ask Annie?" 

  
"Beth, please. Let's not do this." Annie practically begged.

Beth just rolled her eyes, "Because apparently, Rio and Annie have a budding friendship. She talks to him regularly, and she told him everything about Charlie."

Ruby's head immediately snapped to Annie. Eyes bugged, and scowl on her face.

"Don't look at me like that Ruby." Annie put her hand up, but it didnt stop Ruby from being just as pissed as Beth.

"You had no right, Annie! He didnt want to be in her life. If Beth wanted to involve Rio AFTER Charlie was born, that would've been her decision!" Ruby ranted.

How the hell could Annie be so irresponsible. But this is Annie Marks we are talking about. Ruby finally had everything in her life back to normal. Her kids were fine, Her husband had a job, she wasn't a waitress or nail technician anymore. It was fine, because their criminal enterprises were gone. Rio included. As much as Ruby knew, Beth and Annie's lives were fine. Like back before they decided to rob a damn grocery store.

"What did you want me to do!" Annie yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"NOT TELL THE DRUG LORD WHO HIS DAUGHTER IS! If he wanted to know who she was, he shouldn't have kicked Beth out the damn car in the first place! He didnt want to be involved Annie!" Ruby yelled, clapping her hands in between the yelling.

Annie could understand why Beth would be mad, but of course, holier than thou Ruby Hill had to take Beth's side. It isn't about Beth or Rio. It's about Charlie.

"BUT HE DID, RUBY!" Annie screeched, turning herself bright red, but that made Beth, who was silent the whole time, look at Annie.

"How do you know that Annie!" Ruby was exhausted, Annie is always in someone else's business instead of her own.

Annie, looked to Beth who was waiting for the answer to Ruby's question.

"Because, I just do." She mumbled,

It was Ruby's turn to throw her hands in the air. "Of course you do. What if this was Meela or Ben? Hm. Would you want Beth to get in your business and tell their father who they were?"

"Yes. I would. I know what it's like not to have a Dad. You dont!" Annie pointed at Ruby.

"I'm tired of that excuse! Yes, your father was an asshole, but My dad died. JUST Because he isn't alive. Doesn't mean I dont know what it's like not to have a dad Annie!"

While Annie and Ruby bickered back and forth, Beth went over to her bar cart. And of course, the only bottle of Bourbon she had was the one that Rio gave her. She looked it up, this bottle was priced at maybe 4 grand. A shot of it cost 315 dollars.

Taking the bottle to the kitchen, removing the top, and grabbing a glass, she realized that she had gone through about 4 or 5 bottles of bourbon since moving back to Detroit. Even being married to Dean, she hadn't gone through that many. Hell, even when she found out about Amber and the incredible debt, the most she went through was 2 or 3 in 2 to 3 weeks, not 4 or 5 in the same time span.

Sighing and pouring herself a glass, she could hear them still arguing, but honestly it all turned into "whomp whomp whomp" like Charlie Brown's teacher. When he told her that Annie was the one to tell him about Charlie, she was mad. Mad as hell, but she knew Annie had no malice intent, and if she felt that Rio did, she wouldn't have told him anything.

> _“I’ve known for a long time, since the day she was born.” Mumbling again, he told the truth, and that scared Beth more than anything._
> 
> _“How’d- What?” She asked, they both knew she heard him correctly, but she couldn’t process the current information given to her._
> 
> _“Your sister.”_
> 
> _Beth’s eyes snapped up to his,_
> 
> _“Annie?”_
> 
> _He nodded, “Annie.”_
> 
> _“Annie.” She repeated._
> 
> _“Annie.” He confirmed._
> 
> _“I’m going to fucking kill her.”_
> 
> _He slightly chuckled, "Why? I mean, she's Annie. Of course she would do something like that."_
> 
> _Beth was taken back, first of all, to hear him say her name, like he actually knew her. Weird to say the least. To have a smile on his face, like he cared about Annie, Awkward to say the most._
> 
> _"She had no right, finding you and involving you."_
> 
> _"She didn't find me, I found her."_
> 
> _Of course, he didn't elaborate on that. He never elaborates on anything. But if she was in his position, she would move hell over high waters, move mountains to find her kid. The thought made her look to him, meeting his eyes._
> 
> _"If you knew about her, why didn't you try to take her from me? Or just pop up." She spoke softly. She had always been afraid that just like he took the funny money, or how he tried to control the situation in the apartment, he would take it all away in a second. Everything he gave her, he always took it back sooner or later._
> 
> _He shrugged, "No need." But of course, nothing more than that._
> 
> _He suddenly summoned the bartender, who placed a drink in front of her, and a drink in front of him. His vodka, her bourbon. Saying thank you to the bartender, picking up his drink, he motioned for her to pick her's up as well._
> 
> _"It's too early to drink anything, like this."_
> 
> _"Well, best thing about not having to do for your kids. Day drinking." He spoke, before take the shot, mirroring her words from the last time, they both were in the bar. Before she quit him, before she stalked him to his apartment, before she shot him. Just Before._
> 
> _She finally picked up the glass, taking a swig, but nothing more as she had to pick up her kids. But she kept playing with the glass, against the napkin and with it's condensation._
> 
> _"So, how do you want to do this?" He asked, watching her fiddle with it._
> 
> _"Do what?" She mumbled, trying not to think about the last time he said that in a bar. The night he came back._
> 
> _"Charlotte? How do you want-" He couldn't even finish before Beth started laughing._
> 
> _"Wait, you want to actually have time with my daughter?" She said through giggles, trying to stop herself, but it didn't work._
> 
> _Rio was never one to beg, and definitely wouldn't start now. But, this was his daughter._
> 
> _"Elizabeth," He sighed in the only way to get her to do anything he wanted her to do. But she wasn't falling for it this time._
> 
> _Shaking her head, "Oh no, no way. You can't possibly think that's an option."_
> 
> _"And why not?" He countered, popping a brow,_
> 
> _"Because you tried to kill her mother. You didn't want anything to do with her." Beth spat, looking him dead in the face. But this time it was his turn to laugh._
> 
> _"Last I checked, I have three scars, you have none."_
> 
> _Both of them sat still, just staring at each other. Trying to hate one another, but neither of them could. If Annie communicated with him, and told him everything about Charlie, maybe she had a good reason to._
> 
> _Then Annie's words from the night before rang in her ear, "I would do or give anything to let Dad come back."_
> 
> _Rolling her eyes, looking at Rio, "I'll think about it and let you know. Until then, dont send anymore plush toys to my house, or bourbons."_
> 
> _She grabbed her bag, and scooted out of the booth, leaving._

Coming out of her thoughts, Ruby and Annie were still arguing.

"You're so irresponsible! It was Beth's decision to make, not yours! You can't go around trying to save anyone, when you need to save yourself!" Ruby spat to Annie,

"Again! What would you have me do, Ruby! BETH LEFT!" She screamed, causing even Ruby to pause what she was about to say.

"I had no one! Ben was growing up, I'm terrible at everything, but I had NO ONE! So what, I became friends with Gangfriend. I needed someone that missed and needed her in their life as much as I did! At least you had Stan and the kids, I was alone for 75% of the time." Annie mumbled.

"Annie, you had me." Ruby started, making Annie scoff,

"Your reaction to this entire situation proves that I didnt. You're Beth's Best friend. You tolerate me." Annie grumbled, embarrassed to the simple fact that she let out one of her insecurities about the relationship between her and her sister. .

She took a giant breath, looking at Beth standing in her kitchen, "If I told Rio, then everything would be okay and you would come back. Charlie would know her dad, You would've had help and I wouldn't be alone all the time. But then he didn't press boundaries, he gave you space, so yeah. We became friends, and I wasn't alone all the time anymore."

None of them seemed to know a response to Annie's confession, so they all looked at each other with anticipation.

For a second, the look on Beth's face, made Annie feel okay. She looked sad, a little surprised, but overall, she didn't look mad.

Only for a second.

"Did you want me to feel sorry for you? Because you were alone. What about me? Huh?" Beth started, and as she kept talking, the anger from the past 5 years bubbled up.

"Married for twenty years, Lied to, Cheated on. Almost lost my house! But Annie's alone, so let me go coddle her."

"Beth-" Ruby warned, but the steam engine kept rolling.

Then, she started laughing, and using her hands to create a faux timeline of everything.

"I finally got some of my power back, only for him to constantly take it away. Then whoops I have sex with the gangbanger, more than once. I shoot him to protect me." Pointing at herself, then pointing in a circle to Ruby and Annie.

"To protect us, and our families, I think he's dead for months. Find out I'm pregnant with his child. Divorce my husband, befriend his son's mother, he comes back to kill me.

But, doesn't because, why? I'm pregnant. Then tells me to get out of the car, and don't contact him, because he didn't believe it was his child. I sell my house, I start over and move with 4 kids 4 hours away, start a business. I give birth and I raise 5 children by myself. But hell, I was doing that before Rio, so, what's the difference?" She shrugs, and goes to put her hand up,

"But, God forbid, Annie is finally an adult and knows how to function without me picking up and cleaning up after everything she does! You were alone? I'VE BEEN ALONE, But I don't go telling people's secrets to get them to stay with me Annie! How childish can you be! He wants to have a relationship with her now!! The ONE thing I wanted to do, was protect Charlotte from him, his world. WE LIVED IN IT FOR 3 YEARS, How do you not understand that!"

By this time, Ruby is sitting on the couch, waiting for Beth to end her rant, cringing with every sentence she throws at Annie. While Annie, is dumbfounded by her sister's harshness and delivery.

Beth moves from behind the kitchen counter, back towards Annie and Ruby in the living room, and stands in front of Annie, with her glass in her hand.

"You don't think and if you do, it's only about yourself. What if someone he disagrees with tries to take my daughter? To get at him, hm? What would you have done then?" She interrogated, but of course, Annie didnt have an answer.

"But, tell the dangerous gang leader who wants to kill me, where I lived and about my daughter, because you, Annie Marks, felt alone. Act like an adult for once in your life Annie. You need to grow up." Beth scoffed, looking at Annie, who now had tears rolling down her face.

Beth rolled her eyes, toasting the rest of her drink to Annie "Cheers." Downing the rest in one giant gulp.

Before anyone could say anything, Ben and Meela walked in the front door, along with Emma, Jane and Charlie.

"Mom, we're home!" Emma yelled coming through the foyer.

Beth and Annie, stayed in a staring contest, challenging one another to say something in front of the kids. Beth was the first to look away, as Charlie collided with her legs.

"Mommy, I loved Ballet! My new ballet school is PERFECT!" She squealed excitedly.

"Thanks great Snuppy." Beth, smiled at her daughter, picking her up to tickle her. Thankful that Emma and Jane also took ballet, and they could all carpool and go together.

"Mom- Wait, Mom. We got your ice cream." Ben said, watching his mother pick up his sister and storm out of the house.

"We're leaving!" Annie yelled, going over to the car.

Ben turned to Emma and Jane, who looked just as confused as he was. Then turned to his aunt Ruby and Beth, neither of their faces giving off what's wrong with his mom. He sighed, and turned around following his mom, saying Goodbye first and shutting the door.

"What's wrong with Aunty Annie?" Jane asked, not really looking up from her phone.

"Nothing, You know your aunt. Dramatic." Beth spoke dismissively, while listening to Charlie talk about Ballet.

"C'mon now, B." Ruby shook her head, getting off of the couch, making Beth shrug and putting Charlie down, so Emma can help her take a bath.

"Hey Mom, my Spanish partner and I have to start our project, is it okay if they come over, tomorrow?" Jane mumbled, still texting on her phone.

"Who are you constantly texting?"

Jane sighed, and rolled her eyes, looking up from her phone. "My Spanish partner. He said he's at his dad's house, but his dad has to work tomorrow, and his mom can bring him over, and his dad will pick him up when he's off. Can he come over?"

Beth had nothing to do tomorrow, Ruby was over finalizing the new bakery, Kenny and Danny were on a camping trip with Dean, so it would just be the girls tomorrow.

"That's fine. Long as I meet his mother." She shrugged.

* * *

"Jane! Someone is at the door!!!" Charlie yelled from the dining room table, coloring.

When the doorbell rang again, it irritated Charlie because her mom was upstairs doing something, and Jane was supposed to answer the door. She got up, and like a big girl opened the door.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Charlie smiled, looking at the boy around Danny's age and an older lady.

"I'm Marcus, and I'm Jane's Spanish partner. You must be Charlie?" Marcus asked, and she nodded her head.

"I am, come on in." She said ushering the both of them into the house, closing the door, as they stood in the hallway.

"JANE!!!!! MARCUS IS HERE!!!!" She yelled at the bottom of the stairs,

Emma came down stairs first, "You know you're not supposed to answer the door, Sophia" Emma mocked, which made Charlie stick her tongue out at her older sister.

"You know you're not supposed to let me. Where were you, Rose?" Both sister's stood staring at one another, until their mother came down the stairs, followed by Jane.

"What's all the yelling for?" Beth asked her daughters, as Marcus looked at her.

"Mrs. Boland?" He questioned, making Beth look at her guest, Marcus and Rhea.

"Mom, this is Marcus." Jane said pointing to him and to her mother, and stuck her hand out to shake his mother's hand.

"Hi, Ms. Castillo, I'm Jane." Rhea, dropped her stare at Beth to Jane, and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Jane."

"I thought you said your last name was Marks?" Marcus looked at Jane, sensing the tension already building between the moms.

Jane rolled her eyes, "I prefer my mother's last name, instead of my father's."

Now it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes, "But your last name is still Boland."

"Bite me, Rose."

"Fuck off, Annabelle." Emma spat back.

"Language!"Beth reprimanded, while Jane flipped off her sister.

"Look, Mom set up the study for us, while your mom and mine talks. So-" Jane started,

"You're the kid from the park, and soccer." Emma pointed at Marcus, "So, that means-" Then she looked to Charlie.

Yes, Charlie was her sister, but she'd never seen anyone that resembled her. She looked like a girl version of the boy standing in front of them.

"HAHA!" Beth awkwardly laughed, "So, Marcus and Jane can go to the study on the second floor, and Emma can take Charlie to her room." Beth said looking at Emma, pleading her to listen.

"But Mommy, I was coloring at the table!" Charlie moaned, crossing her arms and pouting.

Rhea scoffed and rubbed her temples, "Dios mío, como Christopher."

Emma clapped her hands together, "That's okay. We can color in my room, Charlie. Jane, please take Marcus upstairs." She said grabbing Charlie's hand and basically pushing Jane and Marcus to the stairs, leaving Rhea and Beth alone.

When the kids were out of ear shot, "Would you like water, coffee, or tea?" Beth bit her lip, waiting her the answer.

Rhea rolled her eyes. "Always the perfect hostess, huh?" She sneered.

When Beth didn't respond, Rhea spoke up.

"Monday, I will talk to the teacher, and get their assignments changed."

"I don't think that's necessary." Beth sighed,

"Well I do. I told Christopher if he was going to be around you and your daughter, that's his choice. But I refuse to have my son around the likes of you." Rhea spat, back.

"The kids have nothing to do with this, Rhea. It's their school project."

"That's your problem! You didn't think about my kid! You weren't there when my son was crying for his Daddy for months! After you shot him!" Rhea pointed her finger at Beth, raising her voice.

"Can you keep your voice down?" Beth slightly yelled.

"Why, you don't want your kids to know you're a fucking criminal, and not the perfect cookie cutter mother, you pretend to be? A murderer?"

"I didn't kill him!" Beth snapped back,

"BUT YOU THOUGHT YOU DID WHEN YOU PRETENDED FOR MONTHS TO BE MY FRIEND AND CARE ABOUT MY SON!" Rhea thundered back,

"I WASN'T PRETENDING!"

She was tired of the arguing that had been going on. Between Annie and herself, Rio and now Rhea, it was exhausting to keep this up.

Calmly, "I wasn't pretending! I did care, about you, Marcus and even him. I did care."

"But you still took the gun and shot him!"

"I HAD TO! It was either me or him. Dead, Jail. It wasn't going to end well, either way." She pleaded, but of course, Rhea didn't want to hear anything of the sort.

"That's what makes you a cold-hearted bitch. You pretended to care, pretended to be friendly, knowing what you did. Knowing you were pregnant. And now you want me to feel sorry for you, because "you had to". There's always a fucking choice. And you chose wrong!"

* * *

Marcus, Jane and Emma, sat on the stairs listening to their moms fight.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Jane whispered, looked to Emma, who shrugged. Trying to listen and trying to make sure Charlie didn't come out of her room from watching Moana.

"Your mom shot my dad?" Marcus questioned, slightly remembering the fight his mother and father had.

"My mother doesn't even own a gun, let alone knows how to fucking use one." Jane mumbled.  
"Jane, what does your mother do?" He questioned again,

"She owns a bakery named-"

"Sweetie's." He finished her sentence making Jane and Emma look directly at him.

"How do you know that?" Emma whispered, still listening to the two moms bicker back and forth.

Putting the palm of his hands to his eyes, rubbing them, trying to process the information in his head. "She makes my favorite cake. Double Fudge Devil's Food Cake."

"Do you remember the guy that Dad always complained about, when him and mom first got divorced?" Emma whispered to Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes, "I stopped listening to Dad after that. 'Throat tatt guy ruined our family' and 'Throat tatt guy is a criminal' 'If I really wanted, I could hurt Throat tatt guy' like your constant cheating and lying didn't push mom away."

"I think Throat tatt guy, is Marcus' dad." Emma whispered in her ear, as Marcus was still rubbing his eyes and not saying anything.

"Holy shit. Throat tatt guy, is Charlie's Dad." Jane basically yelled, but Emma put her hand over her sister's big mouth, so they wouldn't get caught.

"Can you shut the fuck up!" Emma whispered-yelled, and Jane licked Emma's hand, making her slap Jane's Arm. Marcus got up walking up the rest of the stairs, going to Jane's room, where his backpack was.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked, trying not to either laugh or cry at her interaction with Emma.

"To call my Dad, my mother is switching between Spanish and English. She's pissed." Going in the room, and closing the door.

Emma and Jane looked at each other. "I think we should call Aunt Ruby." Emma said, getting up, and Jane nodded and followed to Emma's room, to grab her phone.

Opening the door, they both saw Charlie jumping on Emma's queen size bed, loudly singing "You're Welcome".

* * *

Getting the call from Marcus, in the middle of an important meet, to break up the fight between Elizabeth and Rhea. Just made him.... well shit, he doesn't know what it made him feel. How was Marcus and Rhea even near Elizabeth, he still doesn't know.

Getting to the house, and going through the backdoor, he could hear the yelling from outside.

"Eres una perra loca!!!" Rhea screamed

"Mom, she just called you a crazy bitch."

"What the hell is wrong with you!!" Elizabeth yelled back,  
Walking in the door, the scene in front of him, pissed him off. Rhea and Elizabeth standing in front of one another screaming. Emma and Jane sitting on the stairs, watching like a tennis match. Marcus, rubbing his eyes, his father could tell this was stressing him out. And Ruby holding a crying Charlie, who was screaming for Elizabeth and holding her ears.

"HEY!" He yelled, making everyone snap their head his direction.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Holy shit. Throat tatt guy in the flesh, Danny and Kenny are never going to believe this!" Jane was thrilled, this was the most dramatic thing to happen in a long time. But Emma hit Jane on the shoulder, making her shut up.

"¡Por supuesto, sabes dónde vive! ¡Nunca volverás a ver a Marcus!" Rhea yelled pointedly at him, but once Marcus heard his name, he sat up looking at his father.

"Papi, ¿casi te mata?" Marcus pointed to Elizabeth, his eyes big, and full of worry.

"Es complicado, Pop." Rio replied,

Making Rhea scoff, "¡Mierda!" Both Jane and Rhea said.

"I have no idea what's going on right now." Emma moaned, this was making her anxiety shoot through the roof. Her stomachaches had come back, they hadn't been this bad since her parents got divorced.

"Who called you?" Ruby finally asked.

"Marcus did."Looking at Ruby, well. More so Charlie,who wasn't crying anymore, but still had her hands over her ears.

"Marcus, let's go!" Rhea yelled, she was more than angry. Past it actually, there truly wasn't a word to describe the anger she felt. in English or Spanish.

"Mom, Dad wants to know your recipe for your Turkey stuffing!" Danny called out, from walking in the front door.

"At least tell her he's coming in the house doofus."Kenny spoke.

"Bethie, who's all these cars out front?" Dean asked, walking in the house, closing the front door.

All three of them stopped looking at all the extra guests in Beth's house. Dean only recognized Rio. Instantly hardening, right there.

"What the hell is he doing here, Beth?" Dean spat.

"God, maybe we should've called Aunt Annie too. Cause this is too good." Jane giggled.

"He exists?" Kenny looked at his sisters.

"He exists." Emma moaned, with her head between her legs, trying to focus on her breathing.

"He exists, and apparently Elizabeth Irene Marks shot him!" Jane squealed.  
"Mom shot Charlie's Dad!" Danny whispered.

"Well, he shot me first, so he fucking deserved it." Dean spat still looking at Rio, who looked extremely unbothered.

"Throat Tatt Guy Shot Dad!!!" Kenny, Emma, Jane and Danny yelled.

"Oh god!" It was Elizabeth's turn to moan.

"How about everyone under 18, goes upstairs!" Ruby hushed, giving pointed looks to her god-children.

"When Dad got robbed that was-" Kenny said pointing, eyes wide.

"UPSTAIRS! NOW! GO!" Ruby yelled.

"God, I can't take this!" Emma moaned, and then barfed all in Jane's hair and down her back.

"EMMA WHAT THE FUCK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dios mío, como Christopher." - Oh my God, just like Christopher.  
> “¡¡¡Eres una perra loca !!!" - You are a crazy Bitch
> 
> "¡Por supuesto que sabes dónde vive! ¡Nunca volverás a ver a Marcus!" - Of Course you know where she lives! You will never see Marcus again!
> 
> "Papá, ¿casi te mata?" - Dad, did she almost kill you?
> 
> "Es complicado, Pop." - It's complicated, Pop.
> 
> "¡Mierda!" -Bullshit


End file.
